I'm Not Your Princess
by missing in imagination
Summary: I’m not your princess, this ain’t a fairy tale, I’m gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well. Now it’s too late for you and your white horse to catch me now. Try and catch me now, Nick. NILEY ONE-SHOT


**Authors Note, Please Read:**

See, I was planning on leaving FanFiction and going to a different site but then I realized that nothing really beats this site, except for all their crappy rules. But hey, as far as I'm concerned, this story says nothing about a Miley Cyrus, just a Miley. That could be anybody, right ; ) I'm feeling a little nervous about putting this one up though, I really need feedback, so make sure you review. *My main point is that... Nick and Miley are over and from what I can see, Miley has moved on. It's just time for reality to set in for all of us and try to believe that Justin isn't such a bad guy afterall.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miley, the Jonas Brothers, or anything to do with them. It all belongs to them and I can assure you that this story isn't harming anyone. I also don't own any of Taylor Swift's lyrics, because they're too amazing for me to ever write them.

**I'm Not Your Princess**

**I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy tale, I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now. Try and catch me now, Nick. NILEY ONE-SHOT**

Have you ever felt like you were in someone else's dream? Like you were just living it for them but you felt all the pain, only you received the consequences? I feel like that a lot, especially right now.

Sometimes I feel like I'm in a fairy tale, like my life is a story book with the pages open wide for everyone to read. Because really, that's as true as it gets. I'm sure that there are girls out there who know more about me than I know myself. One day, maybe I can ask them some things, like my favorite inspirational quote and my hero. Nowadays, those are the types of things that I've either already forgot or am scared of leaving behind. But I'll always know where I came from and where I've been.

And how he killed me.

I stand on the red carpet at the American Music Awards and I feel like a princess. My dress is as golden as my skin and as black as my damaged heart. It's my birthday though, my official Sweet Sixteen, and I owe it to myself to celebrate it with every ounce of happiness and joy that's offered to me. So I do, up until 1:43 in the morning. When I got- the call.

I spot the 7 Dwarves in front of me with hefty cameras on their shoulders and squinted eyes against a lens. They shout directions and cheers as I pose with a smirk, a pout, or a smile. I've been trying to smile more lately even though it's been more of a natural change. I've developed a peace and happiness with what I have and it's begun to heal the hole in love-pumping heart.

Oh great.

It's the Evil Stepsisters.

Or at least one of them, for all I can see. Her white dress flows around her short and squat stature and her bangs are pushed to the side. She has a huge smile, a smile bigger than my own Smiley-Miley grin. However, I've consoled with myself that although she may not be a friend, she isn't an enemy. That's more than I can say for her best friend. That cute-sensitive-boy-stealer who looks like an Egyptian princess with those new harshly cut bangs. She may be a princess also, but she will _never_ be a Disney Princess, Disney Queen for that matter.

The entire night, I never saw them. At every event, we accurately avoid each other and define immaturity. I wish we could stand next to each other without an obscene level of awkwardness or feel a tang of remorse when we hear each other's names. It was always us together, never apart, but it looks like that, along with my respect for him and his family, is just apart of the past. At this point, I didn't even know if we had a future until the world seems to stop revolving right in the palm of my hands.

When I went home that night, I was still feeding off the adrenaline rush of the huge event, my rockin performance, and the fact that it was finally my birthday. But with all good things there must be an end, even if that end feels like a second away from the starting line.

I sat in bed with my laptop and I wasn't really sure what I was doing. I wasn't peeking at any gossip sites or forums, that's for sure. I'd gotten over that months ago when it no longer made me feel satisfied, it just made me feel hurt. Am I too honest? Or just too naïve. But if anybody has grown up into a young lady with a crap load to deal with, it's me.

I sighed and placed my computer at the foot of my bed and shut out the light. I was then surrounded by a peaceful darkness that screamed with quiet and peace. My eyes closed as I laid down and pulled the covers around me snuggly and feel into clouded images…

_I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own_

_I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did oh what's the point_

_**You're my Destiny**_

Music filled my ears and I truly thought it was a dream of musical happiness curing my exhausted mind. But after it continuously sounded with an increasingly obnoxious tone, my brain seemed to turn back on and I woke up. My hand shuffled through bed sheets and found the cause of my insomnia. As I brought it closer to my face, my eyes closed at a reaction to the gleaming light. But with forceful squinting, I read the name.

Damn, I though I deleted that number.

But apparently not, so I answered the call with anticipation and managed to croak out a "hello".

"Miley?"

He sounded surprised, relieved, and maybe even in a daze, but I responded, "Yeah it's me."

Nick began, "Listen I don't want to creep you out or anything, but…" I could hear him laugh at himself and it sent the butterflies in my stomach into a complete frenzy. And these weren't just little moth-like butterflies that you find dead next to an outdoor light in the summer night. No, these were Queen Alexandra's Birdwing butterflies, the largest in the world.

And poisonous.

I waited for him to continue and stop being so foolish and living up to everything I believed him to be- being insecure. Finally he spoke again and said, "I've been thinking about you."

"What?!" I hissed in a whisper.

It felt as if a bomb just fell on my head, a bullet just went through my right ear and came out the other end. You might as well have thrown me into the middle of World War II because I felt as if I just got killed. How could he do this to me?

You'd think I'd be ecstatic to hear these soulful words coming out of his mouth but I truly wasn't. After all this time, after all these months of being hurt, Nick never bothered to say anything to me, about me, in support of me, nothing. He only managed to replace me. But through all that aching time, I learned, and through that harsh education, _I moved on._

I regained my composure for this moment and replied awkwardly, "But, no, you can't, and.. Just…," I searched for the right words to say, "Why_ now_?"

"I don't know," he sighed dejectedly, "Just please just give me a chance to explain to you, that's all I ask."

"Alright..," I agreed unwillingly, feeling some remorse for the poor boy.

"Alright?"

"Don't make me change my mind, boy."

Once again I heard him laugh, and I could just hear the little voice inside his head that thinks the "old Miley" is back. But I am far from it, so so far. And he can most definitely blame himself for that.

"Do you wanna just come over tomorrow," he opted.

"To your house?" I was a little surprised at his forwardness. I mean, this is the longest conversation we've had for months and now he's already inviting me over to see his family who hasn't exactly been awarded the friendship trophy either?

"Yeah I'll come."

And yet, the words that flow from my mouth had been missed by the part of my brain that determines good from bad, no from yes, and right from wrong. But when have I been known to make the best decisions anyway?

"Okay! Wow, awesome, I'll see you then," he said joyously and with a little too much enthusiasm for my enjoyment at this insane hour of the day.

"Yeah, see ya," I replied with a lack of eagerness that should have evened out his. I was just about to hang up the phone, whether or not he was planning on ending this conversation at a decent time, but he quickly poked in.

"And Miley?"

"Yeah, Nick."

"_Happy Birthday."_

I shook my head and sighed, "See you tomorrow."

And with those final words, I hung up the phone before I could hear another ounce of his hoarse voice. I let my phone drop from my hands as I lay back down and its bright screen light illuminated the air around me. And then my eyes directed towards the bold numbers that spread across the screen and proved to me that Nick Jonas was in fact, a coward.

12:06.

It was _6 minutes _past my birthday.

He was too late.

And forever would be.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

**Stupid girl.**

It's all I told myself the next morning when I realized what I agreed to last night, who it involves, and the fact that my actual boyfriend is hanging out downstairs waiting for me. I dragged myself out of bed and attempted to make myself appear presentable, but by the time I got downstairs, I was just wearing my usual. Well, the _new_ usual.

Black boots, leather jacket, and my casual white v-neck with a long necklace. I refused to show up in Converse and a band t-shirt; that just wasn't _completely_ _me_ anymore. And if Nick wanted to see me, then by all means, he is going to see the real me and what he's done.

I stomped down the stairs and found Justin sipping at a frappuccino from Coffee Bean. I walked towards him and a lusty smile formed on my face when I spotted not one, but two extra drinks still cold in the cardboard cup holder beside him. He knows me and how caffeine intake is a must in the morning. But I think that most of all, he just really cares.

"Morning Miles," he says in his husky voice and gets up to wrap me in a tight hug. My arms held perfectly around his waist and I breathed in the scent of his cologne and his leather jacket that accompanied my own so well. I realized that my mom was standing at the kitchen sink, trying to occupy herself and make it seem like she wasn't watching, but I caught her eyes peering from around her shoulder. I let go and looked up at the tall, extremely handsome man in front of me and sighed with a wretched heart.

"I need to talk to you," I sighed, biting my lip with an unsure look on my face.

"Sure," he nodded and I could tell he was scared. But he placed his hand on my back reassuringly and led me to a less "motherly" occupied area.

We ended up in the computer room, as we call it, which tends to either contain every laptop or every dog that is owned in this household – the dogs tend to love finding sleeping spots underneath the desks. Or on them. I pushed Roadie and Shooter away and scooped Sophie right off the ground. I hopped onto one of the desks with her still in my arms and Justin sat down too.

"So what's up?" he asked. I could hint a little bit of a "I'm freaking out and a little ticked off" tone in his voice.

"I had an… odd conversation with an old friend last night" I said, "and we haven't really properly seen each other or talked in a really long time. He invited me over and I just wanted to check with you first.."

"Who is it?" he asked softly.

"Nick.." I answered even quieter.

I was looking down the entire time and occupying myself with Sophie's white fluffy fur but I could still hear him sigh and rearrange himself on our computer desk positioning.

"And, I just want you to know that it's not going to end up in any twisted way, I want you to know that I really am loving you and I don't want that to go away because of some stupid ex boyfriend," I stopped to regain my thoughts and became a little more solemn, "He just needs some talking to, that's all. I think we both just need to settle something that is in dire need of settling. He was a really good friend, Justin, they all were.."

"I trust you, Miley."

My face lit up and looked into his eyes. They were deep, sincere, and wise, and if I could guess what he was thinking right now, it would be that he was going to kill those Jonas' if they stomp one more time on my damaged heart that he was in the process of repairing. And that would be alright with me.

_I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

"Well, here we are."

I peered out the window of Justin's car and I felt sick. They had moved out of Toluca Lake not too long ago, just leaving behind a house for sale across the street and all the memories that it held. But this house just seemed threatening, like it would swallow me up the second I step foot inside. I miserably looked to Justin, "I changed my mind. Turn the car around."

He looked at me with surprise at first, which turned into satisfaction, which turned into wholeheartedness when reality hit. He turned off the ignition and we both sat there in silence, staring blankly out the window. I nearly wanted to cry right in his lap right then and there, but I knew I had to fight this. And save the waterworks for later on.

"If you don't go in there, Miles, he's just going to win again. And unfortunately, this whole thing between the two of you is a game that's been played for too long and like you said, it's time to settle it. I love you and I want you to be happy. So please go fix the part of you that nobody else can but him."

I swallowed hard, nodding my head in shameful agreement, and pushed got out of the car. I carefully walked to the driver's window and stood in front of it, watching the glass sink down and Justin's face appeared. I leaned forward and placed my lips lightly on his, just so I'd remember what it felt like and just to know that I truly am loved. When I pulled back, his eyes kindly gazing into mine was all I needed to keep marching forward with my head held high.

I rang the doorbell and when I heard commotion coming from the inside, my body flipped inside out. I was coming undone already and I hadn't even seen him yet. Suddenly, the I heard unlocking in front of me, my heart was racing faster than I ever thought it could, and standing before me was his mother crazily smiling. I took in one last breath of open air before the door opened and I was welcomed in.

I stepped inside, my boots knocking against the hardwood flooring and echoing throughout the foyer, and allowed Mrs. Jonas to hug me tightly. It felt awkward but at the same time it felt warm and comforting, but as soon as the words left her mouth, I wanted to tear her down.

"Nicholas," she said with her voice reverberating against the walls, "She's here."

I heard a shuffling of feet and footsteps coming closer and closer and closer until he was finally standing before me in the most surreal moment. His hands were deep in the pockets of his maroon corduroy skinny jeans and his eyes were dark and tired but also had hope that I could recognize. But for the sake of us both, it was my duty to draw the boundary of where that hopefulness crosses the line.

His mom left us alone, just facing each other and I had never felt such a hatred and want for the same person. He finally spoke up, breaking both of our trances, and said, "Nice to see you."

I nodded, "Yeah you too."

He seemed to completely snap out of it, unlike me where I was about to lose all composure. But he led me to the kitchen and asked if I wanted something to drink and I could've answered with an alcoholic beverage if it would've stopped these feelings.

"Diet coke please."

Or I was a little more apart of reality than I thought.

He got two out of the fridge and just when I thought he was going to hand it to me, he spun away, "Upstairs?"

"Sure," I replied, hoping that by the end of all this I'd be able to respond with more than one sentence, one word, answers. We walked down the hallway, passing closed doors, and ended up in what I assumed was his bedroom which again, was a very forward notion for Nick. But I just went with the flow and stepped inside the room.

I looked around and managed to say, "Wow, this is so… you."

He laughed slightly, "Not being on tour makes it a lot easier for interior decorating."

"Yeah but honestly," I grinned as I looked at the familiar blanket on the end of his bed, "I remember you having that thing years ago. I think it's time to let go of some things." I was happy that we were finally breaking the ice until he decided to completely shatter it with a sledge hammer all by himself.

"Yeah," he looked to the ground, "I'm finding out that I'm not so good with that. Listen Miley-"

Before he could even start I tried to put a final word in before it all went down, "Look. I'm hear to listen to you tell me whatever you have to say, but I'm not saying I'm going to agree with half the things that come out of your mouth. But since you felt the need to do this, then your all center stage, Nick, start explaining."

He looked at me as if he wanted to bite me like a vampire would, but collapsed onto the bed, "I'm sorry."

He's _sorry?_ Is that the best he could come up with!

"Are you serious," I exclaimed, "You act like I'm the worst girl in the world for the longest time and now you're _sorry?" _

"Well where else am I supposed to start? It's hard enough having you talk to me for the first time in who knows how long, and now you're asking me for some poetic apology?" he replied curtly.

"Okay fine," I sighed, "And for the record, I wasn't coming here for a straight out apology in the first second of our conversation. Just tell me _why_. Just answer why to everything you've done."

"It all went downhill after we broke up."

"Most things do," I added sarcastically. Why was he starting from that point? If he can't cut to the chase, then I will, "Why did you replace me?"

"We didn't want it to come out like that," he sighed, "Miley, you were like a sister. But I think we just grew apart."

"Brothers and sisters don't forget about each other like that!" I yelled, maybe a little more forcefully than what was necessary.

I fell to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, "Demi and Selena."

"They don't hate you…"

"Yes they do, Selena does, I know that. I hate how all of us tie in together and we either have to be together in one big happy family or hate each other. Right now, I feel like we're on the hate level."

"But we can change that right," he got up from the bed and sat down next to me. I turned my head to look at him, searching for anything I'm missing right now, something I can't live without.

"I don't want you back, Nick. So please, save another girls heart and don't end things with Selena because of me. I'm not going to be here tomorrow, I have a boyfriend, I have a refined life that is going just fine with what I deal with. And I think that if we both come to our senses right now it'd work out a heck of a lot better," I said.

"Yeah. There goes my wishful thinking…" He sounded hurt, like he truly was expecting us to find love again by some miracle.

"Nick, I'm not your princess anymore. It's too late."

I got up from the ground and made my way out the front door. I didn't hear him behind me, but then I figured, he didn't chase me back then so he wouldn't now. I was so done with Nick, the Jonas Brothers, and anything that was hauled up in the past and needed to stay there. In many years, maybe we can begin to dust the cobwebs off of them and relive some of it, but not now. It just isn't possible anymore.

I was half way across his front lawn, heading towards Justin's car, when I heard a door slam behind me and running footsteps. He stopped with heavy breathing and I turned around only to be enclosed in a really passionate hug. It felt like he was trying to squeeze the sense out of me, but no.

"Thank you, Miles," he said with a friendly smile, "Thanks for just… being here, in my life. You may have stepped out, but you'll never truly leave." I didn't quite know how to respond to that, but the look in both of our eyes was understanding and respect for each other that wasn't there before. But I still knew, it'd never be the same.

"Catch ya around?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

I ran up to the passenger seat and hopped in the car. Justin looked at me, waiting for an answer or an intense story and asked, "So how'd it go?"

"We talked it out. I think we're going to be okay."

"Great, I'm proud of you, Miles."

I smiled with a warm and full heart and as we pulled away, in the rearview mirror I saw the disappearing image of the boy who broke my heart and was trying to put it back together. But he just didn't get it, that Nick Jonas. I always said that he was my Prince Charming.

But in this story.

Prince Charming doesn't quite get what he wants.

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

**Please review for my own sake. I know you may not have liked how it turned out in the end, but it's realistic. I was sort of aiming for an "epic" niley story. How'd I do?**


End file.
